regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort War
Fort War is the capturing and defending of forts and castles in the war zone. Forts Forts are structures that protect strategic points in the war zone, usually close to a save point. A fort consists of a roughly-circular walled area, containing a single door, with a tower in the middle. Each realm has 2 forts, and all 6 forts in the game are physically identical. One of each realm's can be thought of as its "main" fort, because it has a more central location and, therefore, sees a lot more action. These forts are: *'Aggersborg Fort', belonging to Alsius *'Herbred Fort', belonging to Syrtis *'Samal Fort', belonging to Ignis The "secondary" forts are: *'Trelleborg Fort', belonging to Alsius *'Algaros Fort', belonging to Syrtis *'Menirah Fort', belonging to Ignis Forts are guarded by 2 warrior guards at the door, 2 archer guards on the wall, and another 2 warrior guards inside. Castles Each realm has one castle, but because they are located in remote corners of the war zone, and because they are harder to capture, castles see much less action than forts. The names of the castles are: *'Imperia Castle', belonging to Alsius *'Eferias Castle', belonging to Syrtis *'Shaanarid Castle', belonging to Ignis Each castle has 4 warrior guards at its door, 2 archer guards on its walls, and 5 warrior and 1 mage guard inside. Capturing a Fort A fort war starts when a group of players from one realm attacks a fort controlled by an opposing realm. The steps to capture are: *Take out the outside guards and near enemy players. *Destroy the door. The door has a very high amount of health and requires at least five people attacking it for it to break. It is during this stage that all players in the defending realm are warned that the fort is under attack. *Enter the fort and click on the flag located at the top of the tower. If there is a Guard Captain, he will need to be defeated before the flag appears. A few moments after the flag is clicked, the attacking realm will capture the fort. The flags and standards will change, a new door is created and new guards (of the attacking realm) will spawn to help the defense. The controlling group will now have to stand waves of enemies trying to recover the fort. The battle is usually started some distance away from the fort and, if it is a major fort (Aggersborg, Samal or Herbred), closer to the liberating realm's main save point. Later, the fight will move to the door and most ranged fighters will stand on the wall, both to provide cover fire and to be safe from melee classes. When the door is broken, the fight within is usually short, but there are times when a realm has held a fort long after the door is destroyed. Every fort has tower and a trapdoor. Some survivors may enter to attempt to escape, or to make a last stand. Fort Upgrades With gold donated to a chest in the fort tower, upgrades can be made to a certain fort. *First Level: Default level, all fort and castles begin with standard guards and door. *Second Level: Fort guards will have a bonus to their damage and health and have the ability to cast spells upon enemy players and monsters attacking allies. *Third Level: The door is upgraded to an iron door and will be stronger and harder to destroy. *Fourth Level: There will be a leader NPC called 'Guard Captain' and will be located in front of the fort (or if it's a castle, inside it), that players will need to defeat first before the capturing flag appears. Upon the capture of an upgraded fort, players in the vicinity will receive an equal amount of gold from the fort's chest which is located in the tower to left of the entrance of the spire. External Links *The war status can be checked on the official site, to see each server's map of which realm controls each fort and which realm is in control of which gems.